Bones Break, Words Crush
by ArtemisPrime
Summary: It was a real nice party, until words were spoke. Set after the BDM. For danniisupernova over at livejournal who wanted some grit. Part two: the after effects of the Big Blunder.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: all things Firefly/Serenity are the property of Whedon et al. I'm not making any money off this, just playing with the toys.

00000

The party had been a very good one. A little fancier than the one where Mal got himself wed, but not so much as the one where Mal got himself stabbed. Still, it was nice to get off the ship and just relax. Even River and Simon were able to partake of the festivities, the doc even loosening up some to let River dance and laugh.

And how she danced. The small band excelled in folk music and River shone. Her face was glowing as she kicked and leaped her way across the wooden dance floor. Her eyes were the clearest they'd been since Miranda. For the first time in a very long while, River was content.

Simon smiled broadly at his sister then scrunched his shoulder as Kaylee breathed into his ear, knowing how sensitive her man was. She giggled and smiled as he laughed along with her. Finally, it seemed, he was letting himself feel.

When the fiddler took the stage, a roar went up. The couple turned their heads to find that the new player was a shepherd, a much younger one than either had been accustomed to. When he drew the bow across the strings, it was as though heaven itself had touched him the music was so wondrous. Kaylee latched onto Simon's wrist, jumped up and dragged him to the dance floor to join in the others who were now crowded onto the small area. The dance itself was unfamiliar to the mechanic, but was simple enough to learn.

The whole outdoor party was loud, boisterous and the most fun the crew of Serenity had had since no one could remember. Mal, though, was being more than a little cautious, taking his drinks only from Inara and then only after checking that no laurel graced his head.

Zoe watched it all from her spot in the corner. Her drink had warmed in the evening air, but she wasn't much interested in it. Other memories filled her, of another time when she had danced in a red dress.

Not until the very late hours of the evening did the crew take their leave. It would have been rude to leave earlier as the party was in their honour for bringing the needed foodstuffs and toys. Mal accepted the thanks with his charming smile and leant heavily on Inara to escort him up the ramp of the ship. River was still a bundle of energy and was not likely to sleep anytime soon. She continued her dance into the cargo hold with only memories of the tunes to keep rhythm. Zoe took her spot on the bridge and Jayne kept his watch at the ramp.

Deciding that the night needed a bit more music, Jayne had pulled his guitar and began playing a little tune. River slowed, found the appropriate emotion and changed her dance to match the song.

An hour later, the pilot was asleep on the cargo bay floor, Jayne's coat as a pillow for her. The merc had lit a cigar, his last one from Haven, and let the night air fill him. Truth was, he liked times like these. The world was quiet and dark, like the times he would walk home from town as a young man discovering himself. Sometimes, when he was even younger, he and his pa would just sit out and look at the dark, listening. There wasn't anyone there to call him dumb or tell him to look out because his body was too big and getting in the way. It had been nice, just sitting.

He inhaled the scented smoke of the cigar and held it. That's when he heard it. Quietly exhaling, Jayne rose and turned his head a little, waiting.

There! To the right of the ship was the sound.

Quietly walking off the ramp, Jayne carefully extinguished the cigar and set it on the ramp. Removing Binky from the leather sheath, he cautiously strode around. The moonlight was strong, but shadows still abounded. Finally, after near on thirty paces, the merc let out a sigh.

"Gorramnit, girl!" he huffed. "Coulda got yerself stuck." He re-sheathed the blade. "What in hell're ya doin' out here anyhow? Ain'tya got some doc boyfriend to cuddle up with?"

When Kaylee didn't respond, Jayne frowned. He knew that this was bad because of the sniffling. The girl never cried, not even burying Wash and the Shepherd nor when that hun dun Early had gotten the jump on her. He'd always thought she was strong for that.

He crouched next to her. "What's got you all teared up, girl?" His voice was softer now.

Kaylee was scrunched up, her knees drawn close and her arms folded atop. She rested her head on her forearms and her hair fell forward all but hiding her face.

She didn't even acknowledge that Jayne was there.

Rising, Jayne was about to head back to his post when Kaylee's small voice stopped him. "Play me a song?"

He turned to see her wet eyes and tear stained face struggle to find a little smile. Weren't no way he could say no to that. "Sure, girl. Lemme get my guitar."

The big man trudged back to the ramp and up into Serenity. The night was getting chilly and he reckoned on Kaylee needing a blanket. She didn't seem up to heading to her bunk in the near while.

Jayne ran it over in his mind on the why-for of the girl being alone and crying her eyes out and figured that the Doc was the main cause. Always seemed to be the reason, though he'd appeared to get enough sense to recognise the girl's infatuation. Got to hear plenty of it, that was for gorramn sure.

His brow furrowed, Jayne grabbed the blanket from his bunk and went back to the ramp only to find the Doc himself come wandering up.

"Have you seen Kaylee?"

Jayne's eyes narrowed and he worked his jaw.

"A simple yes or no will suffice." Still getting no response, Simon moved to leave.

"You made her cry," Jayne said simply.

Simon's eyes widened. "Where is she? What did she tell you?"

"Got eyes t'see what weren't said."

Simon was confused and his expression plainly showed it.

Jayne only shook his head with disgust, picked up his guitar and headed back out. He found Kaylee now looking at the stars and her crying done. She even ventured a tiny grin as Jayne draped the blanket around her shoulders.

"Still lookin' fer a song?"

Kaylee nodded.

"Well, let's see what I got." Jayne settled himself down, sitting cross legged next to the woman. The light of the two moons, though neither being full, gave enough for Jayne to find the strings and play the chords. It was a soft tune, not sad nor happy, but appropriate enough.

The young woman resumed her gaze of the stars, her knees still drawn and now wrapped with the blanket. She could smell Jayne on it and it gave her comfort. The big mercenary and the stars would never change, never promise something only to lie about it. She wiped her eyes.

Footsteps crunching on the dirt brought Kaylee's attention to the here. Jayne had stopped playing and now towered above Simon.

"You best get gone, boy."

The Doctor did not comply. "Kaylee, please. Can we talk about this?" He looked past Jayne's bulk. "I'm sorry."

Kaylee rose, but did not go to Simon. Instead, she cupped Jayne's elbow and he felt the heat coming from her. "Can't talk to you now, Simon." Her voice was stronger than she thought it would be.

Attempting to go around Jayne, Simon was pushed back by a rough hand. "She said no."

The doctor once more tried to get to Kaylee, but found Jayne's fist connect with his cheek. He staggered back, his hand immediately rubbing his bruised face.

"Jayne!" Kaylee's voice admonished the merc. She wanted so much to rush to Simon, to help him, to kiss him. But she couldn't escape the words echoing in her head, words that had forced her to flee Simon's embrace. Words that now had her rooted next to Jayne. "You better go," she told Simon.

Simon had righted himself, his hand still on his cheek. He looked to Kaylee, moved to speak then stopped himself. This was not the time. Lowering his eyes, he turned away, leaving Kaylee behind.

Once he was out of earshot, Jayne faced Kaylee and winced. Ai ya, but she was crying again, her little body shaking. Blubbering women weren't something he was good at dealing with so he stood there, wishing like hell he could go beat up the doc some more. He fidgeted some then reached to hike the blanket up around the woman's shoulders. "Hell, Kaylee. He ain't nothin' but a idiot. Don't warrant all this carryin' on."

The saddest eyes Jayne had ever seen looked up to him. "He called me Inara."


	2. Chapter 2

Bones break, words crush - part two

Disclaimer: all things Firefly/Serenity are the property of Whedon et al. I'm not making any money off this, just playing with the toys. For the livejournal prompt "frostbite" (I may have taken a teensy bit of liberty with this one).

00000

The chill of the dawn had seeped into Simon's frame. He'd spent the night camped out on the floor of the hold of the ship waiting for Kaylee to return, to apologise profusely over his words. He awoke with a yawn and gazed over at his sister sleeping next to him. He couldn't help but smile. She'd had such a good time at the party, despite his fretting. She'd danced the whole night and had worn herself out completely. She hadn't stirred at all when her brother had pushed back her hair from her face or had put a proper pillow under her head.

His eyes had narrowed, though, when he draped Jayne's coat over River. He had been out there, with Kaylee.

Determined to speak with Kaylee, to get her to see reason over his mistake, he summoned his courage. Jayne could beat him to the end of time for all he cared. He wasn't going to lose Kaylee, not after all the crew had been through.

Simon rose and stormed down the ramp. He was not going to play second to Jayne. He was not going to lose to a trained ape without the training.

The brave, rational thoughts came to an abrupt halt when he took in the tableau at the side of the ship. The air around him grew cold.

"You," he began. "You...gorramn...hun dun. You God forsaken ta ma duh hun dun!" Shaking off the frost biting at his skin, he reached for Jayne's collar and attempted to haul the man up. He succeeding in tearing the thin shirt.

"What the...?" Jayne's groggy voice called. He blinked once then was up in an instant at the threat. He twisted Simon's wrist, still clinging to the torn cloth, until the doctor squeaked in pain. "Don't take very well to folks aimin' t'duke it out so early in the morn," Jayne's voice breathed onto his face.

Simon blinked furiously, the heat of Jayne's breath burning his eyes. "I have a very good reason, you barbarian!"

Jayne twisted a little more. "Yeah?"

Simon swallowed, but continued. "You took advantage of Kaylee." His voice strained under the pressure.

The mercenary jerked the smaller man's hand away as though he had been stung. "Ain't done no such thing."

The doctor raised a brow. "Really? Then explain to me why you had your arm around her and were sharing a blanket." His glare intensified.

Jayne's brows furrowed. "Huh?"

"You're grotesque," Simon seethed.

And that's when Jayne's brain registered the reason for hostility. He looked down at the sleeping woman, her eyes still puffy from crying, her hair tangled and her mouth open a little bit. The blanket was there, too, lying dishevelled from where Jayne had sat underneath. A grin played at his lips. Had been sorta nice having a warm body.

"Kaylee?" Simon gently nudged the woman. "Wake up, bao bai."

Kaylee slowly forced her eyes open, feeling them thick and sticky, but a smile graced her lips. She tilted her head away from Simon. "Ooh." She shut her eyes and reached a hand to the back of her head. "You're kinda hard on the neck, Jayne."

Simon paused before continuing. "It's Simon. Kaylee, let's go inside." He moved to grasp her arm when her eyes flew open and she stumbled to her feet.

"You ain't got call." She blinked furiously, emotions from the night before assaulting her mind.

"Kaylee, please, let's just talk about it." Simon now stood and Kaylee could see the purple bruise on his cheek.

"Ain't nothin' t'talk about. I'm not the one yer wantin'."

"Of course you are."

Kaylee glared. "No, I ain't. You called for Inara. That means you want her."

Simon shook his head. "No, Kaylee. I want you."

"For a little tussle, ya mean," Jayne threw in. He was beginning to enjoy the trouble the doc was in.

Simon rounded. "You did far worse than me."

"What?" Kaylee stepped back from both men, her gaze directed towards Jayne. From the corner of her eye, she could see the worn guitar resting against the landing gear. It gave her a strange warmth.

The merc shrugged. "Doc here seems t'think I acted inappropriate towards ya."

The mechanic's gaze now fell on Simon. "That true?"

The doctor could not comprehend how this was an issue. "I came out here looking for you and found you and... Jayne... together under the blanket."

"So you figured I just upped and sexed Jayne, that it?" She put her hands on her hips.

"No, of course not. It's just that given your mental state last night, Jayne would have taken full opportunity."

"So I ain't a big girl enough to know my own mind. Let some man run over me like that?" Her voice edged very close to anger. "Cain't believe you done thought I'd sleep with Jayne. Jayne!"

"Hey now," Jayne interrupted.

"That I'd fall for some soft words and comforting arms? You don't know me at all, Simon Tam." She wrapped her arms around herself before storming back into the ship.

The cool air and chirping birds broke the silence between the two men.

"So...you and Kaylee never..."

Jayne glowered at Simon. "Musta knocked somethin' loose in that genius-ass brain a yours you think that Kaylee'd go do what yer thinkin' on." He shook his head. "Always knew you weren't right for 'er. Be off breakin' her heart." The big man gathered up his blanket and guitar. "Girl's worth more'n that," he muttered and headed back inside.

Simon slumped against the hull. "I've blown it," he whispered.

River sat on the catwalk of the hold, watching first Kaylee then Jayne return. Looking to the open space outside the ramp, she sensed Simon's despair. "Some things get broke can't be fixed."


End file.
